pokeagendafandomcom-20200213-history
Kenta
Kenta é o principal personagem no anime Pokémon, baseado em cada um dos protagonistas dos games Pokémon. Personagem Seu nome significa "saudável". O grande sonho da vida de Kenta é se tornar um Mestre Pokémon Dentro ou fora das batalhas Kenta possui uma personalidade energética. Sempre elogiando seus Pokémon após vencer uma batalha, que comemora pulando no ar. Kenta é filho único, e viveu com sua mãe até começar sua jornada Pokémon. 'História' Kenta se mudou com sua família da Cidade de Newbark, em Johto, para a Cidade de Pallet, em Kanto, quando tinha 10 anos. E ali começou sua jornada, ganhando Pikachu do Prof. Carvalho. Ao contrário do que se possa imaginar, Kenta não escolheu seu Pokémon inicial. Na verdade, Kenta se atrasou em chegar no Laboratório do Prof. Carvalho, ficando sem poder optar por um dos três Pokémon iniciais de Kanto (Bulbasaur, Charmander ou Squirtle), acabando por receber do Prof. Carvalho: Pikachu, um Pokémon selvagem que andava aprontando pelo Laboratório, o que resolveu dois problemas ao mesmo - um treinador iniciante sem Pokémon, e um Pokémon desordeiro. Esse começo um pouco atrapalho fez com que Kenta e Pikachu demorassem um pouco para iniciar uma verdadeira amizade, que só veio, quando atacados por Pokémon selvagens, ajudaram um ao outro, e escaparam. Sua jornada por Kanto foi repleta de altos e baixos, como a de todo Treinador Pokémon novato. As primeira Insígnias que conquistou foram mais como um reconhecimento de seus esforços, do que por derrotar Líderes de Ginásio. Sua inexperiência refletia em seus Pokémon, principalmente em Charizard, seu Pokémon mais poderoso nessa Liga, que recusava à ouvi-lo. A rivalidade com seu amigo de infância, Jimmy, foi outro ponto forte nessa fase de Kenta, já que o Rival não o deixava esquecer suas derrotas. A par disso tudo, a dedicação de Kenta lhe rendeu frutos. Após obter as oito Insígnias ele foi ao Planalto Índigo, competir na Liga Pokémon, avançando até o quinto round, e terminando entre o top 16. Depois seguir em jornada pela Região de Kanto, ele retornou à Cidade Newbark com sua família. Em Johto, Kenta se tornou mais confiante, e com mais garra, superou grandes obstáculos. Durante sua jornada através de Johto, Kenta desenvolveu um novo método de batalhas: treinar seus Pokémon para evoluir o mais rápido e mais forte possível. Levando à vencer todos os Líderes de Ginásio. Participou da Liga Pokémon, sendo eliminado nas semifinais. Logo depois partiu rumo à Região de Hoenn, incentivado pelo Prof. Elm, que revelou a existência de novos Pokémon. Na Liga Pokémon de Hoenn ficou em 4o. lugar. Kenta também participou de Torneios em Sinnoh, chegando a participar da Copa Wallace, perdendo no terceiro turno. Assim que obteve todas as Insígnias de Sinnoh, entrou na Liga Pokémon, ficando entre os três finalistas, sendo que venceu seus rivais Barry e Jimmy. Depois de ver que seu sonho de se tornar um Campeão está cada vez mais próximo, retornou à Cidade de Newbark para treinar. Em Black & White, Kenta vai à Unova com sua mãe e o Prof. Elm. In the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Best_Wishes_series Best Wishes series], Ash came with Professor Oak and his mom on a trip to the Unova region. After losing in a battle to Trip and seeing the power of the legendaryZekrom, Ash became interested in traveling Unova to meet new Pokémon, as well as new friends. In Unova, he brought along only his Pikachu as he did in Hoenn. Insígnias Kanto Johto Sinnoh 'Pokémon' Equipe Rotativa Laboratório Essa seção mostra os Pokémon que Kenta mantém no laboratório do Prof. Elm. Category:Personagens